kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Rand
Daniel Rand also known as Iron Fist is a member of the Mutant Warriors. Appearance Iron Fist, aka Danny Rand, is a blonde 17-year-old martial artist and has a very muscular build for his age. Outside of his costume, Danny normaly wears tan pants or tan shorts, and has a navy blue or a brown jacket tied around his waist. His shirt is mostly navy blue or green. He wears brown sandals and a metal grey necklace with black string. He wears a red shirt and light grey sweat pants with brown slippers. As his super hero alter-ego, he wears a yellow sash around his head, which has white eyes rimmed by a narrow black line, smaller than Spider-Man's suit eyes. He wears a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist and with a black dragon on his chest. He later acquired a different colored costume, with a mostly green suit with gold shoulders, dragon, belt, boots and gauntlets. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Chi-Powered Physiology:' After plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao, Rand received the power of the Iron Fist, allowing his body to start using Chi, limitless spiritual/life energy within all living things, therefore enhancing his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. He can even manipulate the chi inside the body of other beings. It is unknown if he can absorb other being's chi to enhance his own powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' He has the strength to knock out many powerful opponents or chatter multitudes of concrete with one strike. *'Superhuman Speed:' He has shown to be able to move & react much faster than the like of Luke Cage. *'Superhuman Durability:' He can take hits from even the most serious superhuman without even getting injured. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He is able to regenerate from even the most deadliest of infections or toxins from his body, as witnessed when he healed from Scorpion's poison within a very short timespan.[1] This may also extend his health, vitality & longevity. *'Dream Walking:' He was able to enter Spider-man's nightmare in order to awaken him. *'Bio-Kinesis:' Through his mastery over the Yin & Yang's chi, he can control another beings chi in order to either heal them or disrupt their bodily functions. An example would be how he used his power over Nick Fury's chi to slow down his heart rate to almost a halt, thereby aiding Spider-man, Ant-man & power-man in their quest to "purge" Nick Fury from Octo-nanobots. *'Healing:' He can even "give Chi", in order to heal other beings from a near-death like state. *'Paranormal Harming:' Due to the fact that Chi is a supernatural energy source, it can harm beings who are supernatural, in origin & power, like Dormammu. *'Maximum Human Conditioning: '''Via rigorous training, Danny can push his body's speed, strength, and durability to the max of human potential. It is believed that he is superior to the finest Olympic Athletes in the world. He is very dangerous to his foes and a powerful aid / ally to his friends & allies. **'Nigh-Superhuman Strength:' He has the strength to physically combat & overpower beings like Spiderman & Power-Man, both whom are Meta-humans. **'Nigh-Superhuman Speed:' He has shown the speed to quickly react & dodge attacks from being who are faster than himself. He also runs much quicker than olympic level athletes. **'Nigh-Superhuman Acrobatics:' He has shown extremely remarkable acrobatic prowess that is seemingly superhuman. **'Nigh-Superhuman Endurance:' He is also more resilient to physical & mental trauma than normal people. He takes hits from spiderman's superhuman strength & is always still standing. His stamina as also at the peak of human potential. **'Nigh-Superhuman Metabolism:' His naturally-enhanced metabolism allows him to heal much better than normal people & much more rapidly than normal humans. It makes him much more resilient to pain, age & fatigue than normal humans. Personality Danny is always focused yet relaxed - more Zen-focused than chill surfer dude. But when Danny turns into Iron Fist, he becomes very rigid with perfect posture. A very Yin/Yang character. Danny is THE DANNY RAND - the 17-year-old head of the giant ''Rand Corporation. His wealth rivals are the Osborns - but you'd never know it from his laid-back attitude. However, as Iron Fist, he takes his powers very seriously. When all's fine he'll advise. He loves to meditate to practice his zen. He also likes listening to tunes, as according to him music calms the savage teens. Weapons None Family Unknown Voice Actor Gregory Michael Cipes Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Single Category:Sons